


Slow Day at Work

by Marimimi14



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush, M/M, but in a good way, hyunjin is kind of an ass in this sorry, pinning kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Felix may have a crush on his cousin's friend. Who knows? One thing is certain, he's not making the first move.





	Slow Day at Work

Felix was leaning against the counter. It was a slow day for the coffee shop he was working at. It was the middle of midterms week and students were ordering coffees to go so they could go back quickly to the library. Felix was actually wondering why he was at work instead of being home, studying.

“Stop moping Lix.” His best friend Hyunjin said, walking behind him with clean mugs

“I’m not moping. I’m bored and a little stressed for my exam tomorrow.” Felix replied with a sigh

“Well I can’t do anything for your exam, but customers are coming in,” Hyunjin said pointing the door with his chin

Felix looked in the direction he was pointing at to see his cousin Chan with his two best friends, Changbin and Jisung. Chan made his way to Felix’s register while the others sat at a table close to the counter.

“Hey Fe,” Chan said with a tired smile

“Man, when was the last time you slept?” Felix asked without even saying hello

Chan was a mess. His hair was going in every direction, he had bags under his eyes that were a dark purple. He seemed on the verge of collapsing.

“Give me some slack Fe, it’s midterms week. Now give me my fifth coffee of the day.” He said with a laugh. “A black coffee for Binnie and a double chocolate chip crème Frappuccino for Jisung.”

“I don’t know what is worst. The caffeine in your body or the amount of sugar Jisung is about to consume.” Felix said while typing the order in his register

“What can I say? We run on different poison.” Chan said while paying

Felix rolled his eyes and turned his back to Chan while he was making their drinks.

“There you go. Please don’t die.” He said before giving Chan his cups

Chan laughed at his comment and joined his friends at the table. They opened their laptop and started typing away. They mostly worked in silence, sometimes exchanging words in Korean. Felix leaned on the counter again, eve dropping on their conversation. He had promised his mother to work on his Korean anyway.

“Lix, you’re staring… again.” Hyunjin whispered

His voice made Felix startled. He thought Hyunjin was still in the back, washing dishes and putting pastries in the oven. “I’m not starring.” He replied his eyes still on the table. “Wait, Hyunjin… You understand what they’re saying. Please tell me.” Felix said turning to face his friend and tugging at his sleeve

“No. I’m not helping you spy on your crush. You want to know what they’re saying? Study harder.”

“Dude, Chan is my cousin… gross.” Felix said with his nose scrunched up

“I’m not talking about Chan you idiot… your eyes are always on Changbin.”

Felix didn’t reply, and he let go of Hyunjin’s sleeve. Saying that he didn’t have a crush on Changbin would be a lie and he wasn’t a good liar. Chan’s friend was totally his type.

He was always wearing black clothes and looked amazing in it. Changbin always had a kind of mean expression but Felix didn’t think he actually was. Maybe Changbin had the resting bitch face syndrome. He also wasn’t much of a talker but when he spoke Felix was always listening because the older had a mesmerizing voice.

Maybe that was why Felix liked him. Because Changbin was his opposite, on almost everything.

“Starring Lix,” Hyunjin said with a teasing tone

“Don’t you have other things to do? Like washing mugs.” Felix groaned

“Now that you say it yes. I have some muffins to put in the oven. Good luck with whatever you’re trying to do.”

Felix didn’t reply to Hyunjin as the other was going back in the kitchen. He was back to trying to understand the conversation. Maybe he was imagining things, but he swore he heard his name in the conversation. Chan and Jisung were wearing a teasing smirk and Changbin was sulking on the other side of the table… well, he was sulking more than usual.

“Ok that was definitely my name but what are the other words?” Felix thought trying to focus on what Changbin was replying “Oh I know that word! Wait that means he said my name and the word cute in the same sentence! Did he mean that I am cute or not?”

Felix turned around. He didn’t want to listen anymore. He had more information than he wanted. A loud clang echoed through the almost empty coffee shop. Felix might have pushed some mugs on the floor with his elbow. Chan, Jisung, and Changbin all turned to Felix. Felix stared back at them, frozen like a deer in the middle of a highway with a car speeding his way.

“Are you ok Felix? Maybe I should be worrying about you not sleeping enough.” Chan said furrowing his brows

“Hum… Yeah. Don’t worry… I… I just need… I need to do something… in the back.” Felix mumbled before running to the kitchen

Felix didn’t turn back and left behind three young men looking at each other in confusion.

“What just happened?” Changbin asked still staring at the door leading to the back

“Chan, I swear your cousin is weird… In a good way, Jesus! Don’t glare at me like that.” Jisung said with a laugh

“Is he ok? You mentioned him not sleeping.” Changbin said still staring at the door

“He probably is. Overworking runs in our family. Once midterms are over things will be better.” Chan said even if he wasn’t so sure

A minute later Hyunjin came out of the kitchen and went straight to their table.

“What did you dumb dumb do to Felix?” He asked rolling his eyes

Hyunjin had his arms crossed over his chest. Maybe he was a sarcastic ass most of the time, but Felix was his best friend and he’ll always have his back.

“What? But we did nothing.” Chan exclaimed in indignation

“I’m not talking to you, am I?” Hyunjin said squinting his eyes at Changbin

“All I did was answer their dumb questions.” Changbin defended himself. Hyunjin squinted his eyes harder “I just said that he’s cute. But we’re all good Chan told me his Korean isn’t that great.”

Hyunjin facepalmed himself. “Trust me when I say he understands enough. Well, he understood his name and the word cute. Now, you’re the reason he’s hiding in the back wondering if you said he was cute or not. He refuses to come back until you guys leave.” Hyunjin explained with a sigh

“You want us to leave? Just because Felix can’t face us… I mean he can’t face Changbin!” Jisung exclaimed getting up in indignation

“No, I don’t want you to leave you dumbass. Maybe… I don’t know… talk to Felix.” He suggested his eyes back on Changbin

“You want me to go back there? Isn’t it for employees only?” Changbin asked pointing at the door

“It is but we’ll make an exception for today,” Hyunjin said before going back behind the counter. “Go, before I change my mind and actually ask you to leave.”

Changbin looked quickly at his friends but they were back to another conversation. Great, he was alone in this. He got up and made his way to the back. Behind him, he could hear Jisung mumbled something like “Am I the only one who noticed that Hyunjin called us dumb like three times?”

Changbin took a deep breath before he entered the kitchen area.

“Are they gone?” Felix asked, he had his back to the door and he expected Hyunjin to come back

“Hum… no… we’re not.” Changbin said

Felix turned around so fast he almost fell to the ground. “What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in the back.” Felix said without taking a pause to breath

“Yeah I know but Hyujin kind of suggested that I should speak to you.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry. But before you ask me to leave I just want to say that it’s true I think you’re cute. I’ve thought that for a while now. According to Chan, I should ask you out, but I was afraid of rejection.” Changbin said looking down at his feet

Felix stared at Changbin, his mouth opened in disbelief. His crush also had a crush on him.

“Ok… I’ll go now.” Changbin said when he noticed Felix didn’t reply

“No! Please don’t leave!” Felix exclaimed making Changbin snapped his head up and look at him “I mean, you know I wouldn’t reject you if you ask me out.” He said, his tone a bit calmer with a blush

Changbin smiled lightly and took a step closer to Felix. Felix didn’t move, still not believing what was going on. Changbin gently took Felix’s hands in his. “Really? You wouldn’t reject me?” He asked

“No,” Felix said softly

“What if I was to kiss you?” Changbin whispered

“I’d like that… like a lot.” Felix whispered back, licking his lips unconsciously

Changbin smiled again and got closer to Felix. He put his lips softly over Felix’s and kissed him. Felix let go of Changbin’s hands and wrapped his arms around his neck. Changbin smiled against Felix’s lips and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling Felix closer to him. They were lost in the moment, enjoying each other’s presence.

They were brought back to reality by Hyunjin poking his head through the door. “I told to talk to him, not to make out with him. Felix, you’re not done with your shift. Come back out here.” He said before going back to the front

Felix laughed a little before detangling himself from Changbin. “Hyunjin is right. I need to go back.”

“At what time do you finish?” Changbin asked

“Around 4:00 PM.”

“Ok, I’ll be waiting for you. Let’s go on our first date.”

Felix had a huge smile on his face when he came back behind his register. Changbin was following him and he went back to his table.

“Thank god you’re done! I can go back to actually work.” Hyunjin complained, but he had a smile on his lips as he was making his way to the back

Felix could hear Chan and Jisung teased Changbin and him, but he didn’t care about what they were saying. He was simply happy with the turn of events of his slow day at work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I guess I'll post it and see what others think :D


End file.
